prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Lenders
| birth_place = Brescia, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = June 2, 2013 | retired = }} Nicola Inverardi (June 1, 1995), better known by his ring name Nick Lenders, is an Italian professional wrestler. Early life Before starting his wrestling career, Inverardi played football for a long time, coming from a family dedicated to this sport. His father is a football coach, while his brother plays in the smaller teams. Career Italian Championship Wrestling Early years (2013-2016) Inverardi debuts in June 2, 2013, at ICW Saranno Campioni#9 under the ring name Nick Lenders, losing in a tag team match with Queen Maya against Dimitri Delirio and Doblone. In his first matches Lenders fought mainly as a midcarder until November 8, 2014, when at ICW Academy Cup 2014 he had a match for the ICW Lightweight Championship against Mark Fit, losing this match. During 2015, Lenders had various minor feuds against several wrestlers, obtaining important victories (like as a match against Mr. Excellent in July 26, 2015, at ICW Duri A Morire 2015), but also defeats within important tournaments (like as the quarter final match of ICW Il Numero Uno 2015 against Lupo, in May 23, 2015). At ICW Academy Attack#22, in September 27, 2015, Lenders had a title match against the ICW Italian Heavyweight Champion Red Devil, losing the match. Lenders had a second match for the ICW Italian Heavyweight Championship at ICW Saranno Campioni 26, in February 27, 2016, losing against Charlie Kid. Feud with Alessandro Corleone (2016) At ICW Il Numero Uno 2016, in April 30, 2016, it comes the Lenders's first important victory, when he defeated the ICW Interregional Champion Alessandro Corleone in the final of the tournament: and it's here that began the feud between Corleone and Lenders. At ICW Summertime 2016, in June 19, 2016, Lenders won the match for the ICW Interregional Championship by disqualification, what will happen later at ICW Saranno Campioni#29, in August 28, 2016. At September 10, 2016, during ICW Total Destruction 2016, Lenders won the title against Corleone in a no disqualification match. Interregional Champion (2016-2017) During his first ICW Interregional Championship reign, Lenders has faced various wrestlers who tried to defeat him, but without success. At ICW Vae Victis 2016, in October 15, 2016, Lenders defeats Gargoyle in a single match. At ICW Saranno Campioni#30, in November 26, 2016, he defeats Ricky Rastelli. At ICW Pandemonium XV, in December 3, 2016, he defeats Doblone. At ICW Botte Di Natale 2016, in December 10, 2016, he defeats Alex Flash. At ICW Big Bang 2016, in December 17, 2016, he defeats Jester. At ICW La Battaglia Del Vesuvio 2017, in January 28, 2017, he defeats Gianni De La Valette. At ICW Accademy Attack#23, in February 4, 2017, he defeats Psycho Mike. At ICW WrestleRama 2017, in February 11, 2017, he defeats Mr. Excellent. At ICW Cold War 2017, in February 18, 2017, he defeats Miso Mijatovic and Tenacious Dalla in a Triple Threat Match. In March 4, 2017, Lenders loses the title against Mirko Mori but, due to Mori's injury, he reclaim the title against David Silas in March 5, 2017. At ICW Vendetta 2017, in April 22, 2017, he defeats Miso Mijatovic. At ICW Fighting Day 2017, in April 29, 2017, he defeats Jari Siberia. At ICW L'Ora Dei Campioni 2017, in May 6, 2017, he loses by disqualification against Miso Mijatovic. At ICW Scontro Finale 2017, in May 20, 2017, he defeats Miso Mijatovic, Andy Manero, Nemesi, Gravity and Gargoyle in a Ladder Match. At ICW Generation 2, in June 4, 2017, he defeats Ombra. At ICW Total Destruction 2017, in June 9, 2017, he defeats Miso Mijatovic in their third confrontation. At ICW Il Numero Uno 2017, in June 18, 2017, he defeats Ombra in their second one-on-one match. At ICW Summertime 2017, in July 30, 2017, his fourth title match against Miso Mijatovic ended in a no contest after a Superplex caused a double KO, resulting in a shoulder injury for Lenders. After this match, the ICW General Manager Kobra declares Mijatovic as the new ICW Interregional Champion, doing so finish Lender's second title reign. After the injury, Lenders fought in a Triple Threat Match for the ICW Interregional Championship against Nemesi and Miso Mijatovic at ICW Vae Victis 2017, in November 18, 2017, won by Mijatovic. The fifth and final match between Lenders and Mijatovic happened in December 9, 2017, at ICW Pandemonium XVI, in a Last Man Standing Match won by Mijatovic. Heel turn, feud with Andy Manero and ICW Italian Heavyweight Title (2018) Lenders starts a feud with the ICW Italian Heavyweight Champion Andy Manero using a different gimmick from the previous one: in fact, starting from January 21, 2018, during ICW Cold War 2018, Lenders starts fighting like as heel, asking for a match against Manero for the title. The first contest for the title went to Manero. At ICW Vendetta 2018, in April 7, 2018, Manero defeats Lenders again to retain the ICW Italian Heavyweight Title by disqualification after that the Urban Guerrilla and Aloha Baz (under the name of the Revolve) attacks Manero. At ICW WrestleRama 2018, in April 14, 2018, Lenders finally defeats Manero to become the new champion, after a Low blow not seen by refree and an interference from Urban Guerrilla. At ICW WrestleFest 2018, in April 22, 2018, Lenders defeats Manero with an unfair pnfall, triggering Manero's anger. At ICW Total Destruction 2018, in May 19, 2018, he defeats Manero and a re-entrant Alessandro Corleone in a Triple Threat Match to retain the title. At ICW Beermania 2018, in June 2, 2018, Lenders retains the ICW Italian Heavyweight Title against Nemesi. This is Lenders's final title defense, when at ICW Colpo Finale 2018, on June 9, 2018, he lose the title against Andy Manero, in a controversial match where Lenders made a rope break during Manero's pinfall. Bullfight Wrestling Society (2017-) Lenders makes his first appearance in Bullfight Wrestling Society, during the show Bullfight 2 - Cut The Cord, in June 10, 2017, winning a match against Nemesi. On January 23, 2018, it's revealed that Lenders and Nemesi will fight at Bullfight 3 - Hail to the King, in March 24, 2018, in a match for the first-ever Bullfight Champion. At March 5, 2018, the match between Lenders and Nemesi will be a 30-Minute Ironman Match, that will be won, on the day of the show, by Lenders with the result of 4-3. Rising Sun Wrestling (2018-) On March 17, 2018, Lenders took part at RSW The New House Of The Rising Sun in two matches. He fought against Maverick Mahyew for the RCWA Elite-1 Championship, won by Mahyew. Subsequently, Lenders and Mirko Mori (under the tag team name Brixia Bone Breakers) lose against M&M (Maverick Mahyew and Connor Mills) in a Tag Team Match. At BWT Wrestling Megastars 2, in March 31, 2018, Lenders took part in a 6-Pack Challenge for the Rising Sun Championship #1 Contender, won by Akira eliminating by last Tony Callaghan. Personal life Inverardi is a serious fan of videogames, tattoos and animated series. This last passion, especially the anime Captain Tsubasa, inspired the gimmick adopted by Inverardi in wrestling. Inverardi cites the first WWE's Brand Extension as his influence in wrestling, starting his passion for this sport from the age of 6. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Calcio Della Tigre (Superkick) *'Signature Moves' **Exploder Suplex **Huracanrana **Lariat **Missile Dropkick **Tornado DDT *'Tag Teams and Stables' **'Brixia Bone Breakers' **'Revolve' *'Nicknames' **Il Goleador **'Il Fuoriclasse' *'Entrance Music' **'"Seven Nations Army" by White Stripes (2013-today)' Championships and accomplishments *'Bullfight Wrestling Society' **Bullfight Championship (1 time) *'Italian Championship Wrestling' **ICW Italian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICW Interregional Championship (2 times) External links * Nick Lenders profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Nick Lenders on Facebook * Nick Lenders on Twitter (@GoaLenders) Category:2013 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Italian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni